


Bottles

by karameiwaku



Series: Dirty Laundry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Malnutrition, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku
Summary: Baby Harry sees what he wants and reaches for it. Sometimes he gets it, and sometimes it hurts.
Series: Dirty Laundry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. See and Want

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this playground or anything recognizable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Harry knows what he has to do, if only it will work.

Harry watched Duddie through the bars of their cribs as the bigger boy lay sucking his final bottle for the day. Harry didn't have one and wanted it, but knew it was too soon. He was so hungry, he could hardly wait.

Eventually, Duddie's eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

Harry saw the bottle fall near Duddie's slackened hands. He wanted it desperately and hoped if he stared long enough, it would be his. He didn't know why and he didn't care how it happened, only that it sometimes worked. He just wanted that bottle.

And then he had it.


	2. Hiding the Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Harry can't get caught with what's not his.

Harry clutched the bottle that popped from Duddie's crib into his own. He paused, hoping the bigger boy wouldn't wake up at the tiny sound. Reassuring himself that all was quiet, Harry eagerly drank the sugary fruit punch from the half-empty bottle. More would have been nice, and milk would have been better, but he was content.

Hugging the bottle close to his chest, Harry grabbed the bars of his crib and pulled himself to his feet. He threw the empty bottle to the floor and it bounced close to Duddie's crib. 

Quickly, quietly, he lay back down to sleep.


	3. Daily Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are better than others.

Harry lay in the corner of their playpen, settling down for a nap and ignoring the warmth that chafed against his skin. He watched Duddie carefully as the bigger boy flopped on his back with a bottle of warm milk. Harry hoped Duddie would fall asleep before drinking all of it. 

Duddie raised the bottle higher and higher as he slurped at his milk, until he tipped it all the way up and noisily sucked air with the last of it.

Harry wasn't very lucky today. He curled up around the knot in his belly and tried to fall asleep.


	4. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some risks don't pay off.

Harry and Duddie each had a bottle, and Harry wanted to trade. Duddie's was milky and creamy and sweet, while his own was watery and thin, with a gritty feel and sometimes clogged up in the tip. He waited until Duddie got distracted before grabbing his and drinking from it. Duddie started howling. He wasn't distracted enough.

Aunt Tunia came in and grabbed both bottles. She smacked Harry's hand, but he knew she would smack him again if he cried. She gave the creamy bottle to Duddie and then stormed out of the room, taking the gritty bottle with her.


	5. Lap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bottle is its own reward.

Aunt Tunia dropped a bottle on the floor next to Harry and set another one on the side table by the sofa. She picked Duddie up and held him on her lap, cuddling him while feeding him. 

Harry drank his bottle, watching his aunt and cousin together on the sofa. For a moment he felt sad because he couldn't sit there too. But then he shook it off. He didn't need to cuddle. He wouldn't want to cuddle with Aunt Tunia anyways. She would only smack him for trying.

He decided he was happy enough just to have a bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


End file.
